


Coup de foudre

by uzumahoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cute, Cute boys, Konoha ain’t shit, Love, M/M, Mentions of Kiba Inuzuka, Mentions of Sakura Haruno, Soft!Naruto, Soft!Sasuke, guys being dudes, my children, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumahoe/pseuds/uzumahoe
Summary: It’s time for Naruto and Sasuke, now roommates after the war, to have a little discussion.





	Coup de foudre

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I guess you all wonder about the title. Well in French « Coup de foudre » its like love at first sight basically and I decided to name this one shot like this because it literally means Strike of thunder ?? and I guess that the boys would feel like this when they lock eyes and read each other’s minds. ANYWAY IM SPEAKING WAY TOO MUCH. Hope you’ll enjoy this os and don’t hesitate to leave your thoughts or advices whatever! :)

Blue met black. Intense, they fight, exchanging secrets, past, present, future. They collide and there, the brief shared look is gone. The silence is so loud, it speaks, it screams, it tells everything and yet it’s so peaceful in this room.

 

“ Don’t you think you have something to tell me ? ”

 

The silence is gone, leaving its place for a raging tension. So heavy and smothering. Sasuke doesn’t know how to answer.

 

“ What ?” His throat is dry and he feels his palms getting sweaty.

 

“ Do I have to repeat myself ? ” The tone was so harsh, almost harmful and despising. It was truly insulting.

 

“ Usuratonkashi. I don’t think I need to tell you something, no.” He choses to keep his voice as calm as possible, even if his face started to contort under the anger.

 

The other young man was standing in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping the floor in annoyance. A blond eyebrow shot up.

 

“ Oh really ? ”

 

Sasuke could clearly hear the trembling in the loud voice. It was higher too, meaning that the emotions were flowing freely out of the man.

 

“ Yeah, really. ” He answered, a bit disarmed. _What_ _the_ _hell_ _does_ _the_ _dobe_ _want ?_

 

“ Look at me and say it again. ” Sasuke clapped his tongue loudly. Even if he was annoyed by the other man’s attitude, he forced his glare on the blonde and he stilled at once.

 

Naruto’s fists were clenched at his sides. His face was all red in fury. And his eyes, shining with unshed tears.

 

 _Why_ _the_ _hell_ _is_ _he_ _so_ _upset ?_

 

“ Are you going to tell me what’s wrong ? ” The raven asked, pretending to be detached and bored with this situation.

 

His gaze came back on the scroll’s ink, he couldn’t support these intense eyes any more.

 

“ The thing is that my best friend doesn’t want to tell me the truth..Anyway Kiba already told me. Apparently you asked Sakura to go out on a date. Congratulations. Have fun. ”

 

He left the room after the last word, not waiting to witness his roommate’s reaction. Sasuke was mortified. Is the dobe really thinking that....oh my _god_.

 

He got up suddenly, trotting behind the blonde. He caught the broad shoulder and made his best friend turn around. When his voice came out, it was loud and strong, maybe a little too much.

 

“ Naruto. You know I tell you everything. Kiba probably overheard a conversation between me and Sakura. I actually asked her if we could go to the library so that she could show me around the scrolls that I’m interested in and I know she’s going there often so..That’s it. I would never ask her on a date. ”

 

Each passing word made Naruto’s tensed shoulder relax and, on his lips, grew a small smile. The tears remained in the eyes though.

 

Now that they were so close, the raven could smell the soothing sent of summer invading his nostrils. That _fucking_ smell.

 

“ So you were telling me the truth huh..Raahh I’m so dumb ! Kiba is such a dumbass ! I was so upset ! I thought you were hiding stuff from me and it really got me angry ! I’m so sorry ‘suke !” The blond exclaimed, the tears retreating in his eyes. The red concentrating on the cheeks.

 

“ Ah don’t worry..usuratonkashi. ”

 

“ Stop calling me that. Teme. ”

 

The childish pout on the blond features was so adorable that Sasuke wanted to poke his cheeks. _What_ _the_ _hell ??_

 

And there it was, the jolt of electricity. The intense eye fight. It became more like an habit, a dance between them rather than a fight. It was pure and honest. Raw emotions clashing against each other.

 

“ Naruto, will you tell me why you were truly upset ? ”

 

While his own words made him shiver, he watched carefully the expressions passing on the other’s face. Fear, guilt, anxiety ? He couldn’t name the sudden frightened expression.

 

“ You read in me like an open book. Sasuke. ” The voice was defeated.

 

“ And you do the same with me, Naruto. ”

 

The silence that settled between the two, made Sasuke twitch in impatience.

 

“ Sasuke..”

 

“ Naruto.”

 

“ STAP! You know it’s difficult for me to express myself and yet you tease me and make me uncomfortable ! Ugh ! ”

 

“ You’re always the one making big speeches, speaking freely about your emotions. Are you kidding me ? Why is it any different with me ? ”

 

The silence settled again. Increasing the tension. Eyes couldn’t lost track of the other ones. Sasuke was drinking every small expression that could betray the blonde’s thoughts. Even if he knew what was coming anyway. At least he thought.

 

“ Because you’re my best friend. ”

 

“ Oh my GOD Naruto ! Not that shit AGAIN ! I’m not buying it anymore. You’re such a bad liar. ”

 

Sasuke couldn’t hold it back anymore and started to turn around to leave when a strong hand caught his and turned him around. He was about to talk when warm lips covered his and strong arms enveloped his slim figure. When they both needed air, they parted. Only to find their face flushed and their eyes shining as if they found the most precious treasure in the world.

 

“ Because I love you. That is why. And every time I was bragging about you being my best friend that’s what I wanted to say. I just thought you never got interested in me and kept telling myself that whenever it was time to tell you why I was acting this way. The simple thought of you with Sakura was breaking my heart and I’m so sorry for being such a coward y’kno-”

 

Pale lips were curling in the new kiss. The idiot wouldn’t shut up. He eventually had to release the blonde’s mouth. He locked eyes with him and felt the warm breath tickling his cheeks. He felt so _happy_. Just like the little boy he used to be. So joyful, ready to burst in laughter. But when he saw the other’s face, cold shivers ran down his spine. The tears were rolling on the tan cheeks. And Sasuke started to kiss them away, holding the other boy tight.

 

“ You’re no coward. ”

 

He finally pecked the button nose right in front of him and stepped back to see the growing grin on Naruto’s face. His eyes were drowning in his black ones and he felt like his heart would explode in a matter of seconds.

 

“ I love you too, Naruto. ” 

 

The chuckles coming out of the hero were like music to Sasuke ears. He would be very happy to listen to it until his last breath.

 

 


End file.
